IBA
The IBA (inescapable bubblegum attacher) arrived on the scene just as An Unstoppable Force and The Immovable Object were in the midst of performing their lifelong Scientific experiment by attempting to re-create the exact conditions of the Irresistible Force Paradox. IBA humbled them both by stealing their body hair. This left the two Physicians with no remaining dignity or identity, and they quickly fled the scene, leaving the IBA free to claim what was rightfully his at the time. The power to rule, terrorize, and collect body hair for his own amusement. 'IBA's Plan of World Domination' it was now time for the inescapable bubblegum attacher to be unstoppable in his vandalism and immovable from his dominant perch. After stealing the last vestige of identity that the two Physicians could have left, the IBA went on a spree, attacking anybody within his radar. He did not do this for the money or the fame, it was more of a spiritual pursuit, a way of life. Occasionally he would use his power for good, by creating the eyebrow fashion trend, which was a popular habit that involved shaving a single line of hair from one eyebrow. At the height of his fame, he was like Marmite because you either loved him or hated him, there was no middle ground, and despite being blamed for over 6000 gum-related incidents, he enjoyed a comfortable level of fame. The Gum Removal Enterprise was now entering a Golden Age, and a theorist even declared that the IBA was just a conspirator inside a Capitalist master plan to revive a once dead market. It made sense, a little bit too much sense, the whole world started to believe it, the anti hero, passed from world icon, to a bastardized and despised corporate mascot. Slowly but surely, the IBA was turning into the perfect scapegoat. Particularly as the Gum Removal economic machine was running as strongly as ever without him. Waxing treatments continued to make progress and copycats and wannabes started appearing out of nowhere, offering the same body-hair removal treatment for lower prices, and importantly the process was consensual. People no longer had to tolerate their body-hair being torn from their body without their consent. The Gum Removal Enterprise started to permeate all aspects of Earth's life, and dominated to such an extent, that the IBA was starting to see his own place being stolen. He was becoming less and less relevant by the day, and the industry that he helped birth no longer had a place for him. Maybe, just maybe, it was time to escape, get away from the grasp of this monster he himself had helped to feed to such an extent, and it left him no other choice but to fight, a battle to the death. He chose two last Big Scores... 'The Bald-man Affair' During his downfall, the IBA decided to make a last couple of Big Scores before retirement. His first huge mistake was to target a group of bald men. At first they looked like easy prey, but the IBA did not do a suitable background check on these people. They were dangerous individuals in the process of recovering from a serious hair-lotion experiment gone wrong. Bald-man and his army of baldies were an example of total body-fur deficit, immune to any haircut ruin, and with heads slippery enough to repel any gum or stickiness, their reflecting heads would shine light upon any suspicious shadow that may remain at large. After failing to claim a trophy from his targets, the IBA scarpered into hiding, before plotting one final score with a new kid on the block known as PAD (perfect at dodging). 'Long Running Feud with PAD' The IBA became embroiled in a long-running battle against his arch Nemesis PAD. The fight came to a brutal conclusion, when in a last desperate act of defiance, he fired a piece of bubblegum which managed to stick to PAD's beard. Slowly but surely, IBA tried to pull himself back up using the long strand of chewing gum as a safety harness. He nearly succeeded, but at the last possible moment, the PAD's beard tore off along with the gum, and the IBA fell to his death, screaming, holding nothing but a strand of Gum and beard. VGAD had survived this battle, but had now permanently lost his facial hair in the process. Never again would it grow back. He swore revenge on the entire world. The Beard of PAD remains missing to this day in the eyes of VGAD, despite attempts by VGAD himself to fund a recovery team to search at the bottom of the Great Cliff. Neither the body of the IBA or the Beard were found in the operation, codenamed Operation BeardSearch at the time. A lot of money went into this investigation, but the team came back empty-handed. 'A Miraculous Survival' ... Somewhere down at the bottom of a 500 foot cliff, amongst the harsh jagged rocks, a figure started to slowly move his limbs, in his hand, a beard attached to a web of gum. Somehow, the IBA had survived the fall. But this didn't make him happy. Quite the opposite in fact. It made him angry. The frustration of everything that had happened, the humiliating losses against his enemies, and especially the success of the Gum Removal Enterprise. He was upset at no longer having any influence in the world and so he quickly began to think about vengeance. A new world, that required a more extreme and desperate plan. He was to create a new Gum. Stronger, durable, omnipotence and immortality, but at what cost? One that is greater than any man can imagine, and heavier than any man can bear. A Gum strong enough to rip skin and muscle apart from bones, the future was here and it was not pretty. The world will scream in pain and despair, as the IBA vowed to come back and reclaim his place in the zenith of them all. As he picked himself up off the sharp rocks and out of the wet stream, he gave a wry smile as he looked down at the Beard of PAD, which now lay in his possession. 'This will come in handy,' he muttered. His plan was to hold the Beard up in front of VGAD when they next came to blows in order to induce trauma. A reminder of the very moment when PAD lost the artifact which gave him perfect dodging abilities. The IBA knew that the Beard was VGAD's Kryptonite and planned to exploit this advantage in full. Category:Characters